Heat Waves
by Angelita
Summary: I put up a Author's Note so for Anyone who likes this story, please read it! ...please read and review...There are lots of pairings...so stay tuned
1. Heat Waves

Heat Waves  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this series (No Duh!) So no suing please.. Author notes: I actually posted this on Fanfiction.net, but since I had to put it in TV Crossovers (cause they have no BHH category, who knows why?) it doesn't really get read.so you guys can help and tell what you think of it.  
  
A/N 2: For all you fans who want to read more fics, spoilers, or any of that good stuff go to:   
  
Josie Trent did not know what was going on with the weather. Yesterday was a breezy 75 degrees, she should know her and the Science Club were working on Meteorology outside! But today, today she woke up with her hair wet from sweat, her clothes sticky from the balminess and a strange urge to do something, but she had no idea what.  
  
Strange.she uses that word a lot in her school. The school is on a large VORTEX for goodness sake. Every time she thought she was close to solving the mystery, her answers brought her more questions.  
  
She went to her mirror and noticed her eyes were still puffy. She hated it so much, "I feel like such a girl." She spent the night sniffling and holding back tears. Her and Vaughn hadn't spoken in weeks; he wouldn't even look at her, and it was driving her crazy. She felt like she was losing a best friend, and frankly she was, and not just one of them. Lucas was acting no better.  
  
Lucas kept their conversations to a minimum. At least he was speaking to her, which is more than she could say for someone else, but he would talk about school and school ALONE. She hated it ALL. She hated the fact that Lucas' feelings for her changed, and she REALLY hated the fact that she was.was.was.FINE!!!.the first step to recovery is admittance, right?.she was in lo.. 'knock, knock, knock'  
  
"MORNING JOSIE!!! I'm going down for some coffee, you want?!!" Corrine yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Um.yeah.YEAH! Let me get one, and something to munch on please!" she splashed some water on her face and yelped at how cold it was. 'Geez, what happened to the hot water?'[  
  
"Okay Jos, meet you downstairs!" Josie looked at herself again and decided she looked acceptable enough to start her day, if any one asked her about her eyes she could just say she had trouble sleeping, which was the truth (maybe not the whole truth, but they didn't have to know that). **** She entered the science lab to find her Professor boiling something on his Bunsen burner. "Professor Z, don't get me wrong I love your experiments, but its 100 degrees outside.Isn't there anything you can do that requires.well.less heat!!"  
  
"Morning to you to Josie." He replied as he pulled up his goggles. "I would do something else, but we are in the middle of a power outage. Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Z, It's 7 in the morning, on a Saturday.I think we should be all grateful if I know who I am.but that does explain why my air conditioner didn't turn on." She let out a yawn as her roommate entered and put a cup of coffee and bread in front of her. "Thanks Corrine."  
  
"Sure, they were practically throwing food at me. They said they had to get rid of all of it before it goes bad. Morning Z!" she placed a coffee on his table and left the others she brought on her table.  
  
"Morning Corrine. Where are the guys?" He asked as he drank his coffee.  
  
"You called?" Lucas exclaimed as the last three members of the science club entered.  
  
"Yeah sorry we're late, it's my fault, the guys had to come wake me.my alarm never went off." Vaughn said as he stretched and moved to stand near Marshall around the table. He had been spending more time with them, 'GUYS!' Josie had been peeved about their new male bonding CRAP!!! Really she'd think they would be mad at each other as well as her, but NO, they have testosterone so they all should, 'BOYS!!!'  
  
"Well as long as everyone's here, let's get started. Now the reason I wanted you up this early is so you could get some samples. I need you all to go to the Dam, where Vaughn and Josie had there little adventure a few of months ago." the two looked at each other and blushed a bit at the memory.  
  
'God I miss her,' was Vaughn's thought as he watched Josie as she paid attention to Professor Z who was explaining what he needed from them. He had spent the last three weeks doing everything in his power to stay away from her. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was wrong for lying to her after he had promised that they would never keep anything from each other. But what if his father was right? What if she was using him to solve the mystery of the school? He was opening his heart to her, something he hasn't done since his mom, and if she was using him.he didn't want to think about it.  
  
But something just kept drawing him to her, especially today, something was making him want to go over there, grab her and.he squeezed his eye shut and tried to control his breathing in an attempt to get control over whatever was happening to them.  
  
"Since Josie and Vaughn know how to get there I want them to lead." as the Professor continued Lucas got stuck in his own thoughts, 'Josie and Vaughn, Vaughn and Josie, if I don't ever hear that sequence of names again it will too soon.' Lucas glared at his thoughts, but then halted, not knowing where that surge of anger came from.  
  
"Now you all need to start by." as their Professor started with his instructions Marshall turned to massage his neck when he noticed something. Corrine was opening up her blouse two buttons. She wasn't paying close attention to what she was doing, or she might have noticed that she opened it enough for him to see right down her blouse, 'Lace Bra? Wow.'his thought trail was cut off when she leaned in to write something and it obstructed his view. He shook his head and squeezed his eye trying to figure why he was just ogling his friend.  
  
"Okay you guys have your assignments, I got permission from Durst, but under the condition that YOU DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT go after the lab. Is that clear?" he looked at each who nodded there heads, but kept his eye on Josie who gave a conceding nod. He walked out explaining they had to all be back before sunset and to be careful. "Okay guys, now I already set up the supplies you need. I suggest you get some food from downstairs and lots of water. I have to go out of town tonight, but I should be back in the morning. We'll go over your samples then. Oh, and before I forget I should have a surprise for you guys." They smiled at him as he waltzed out the room.  
  
"Well of course we'll be back before then, Corrine's got a date that she just CAN'T miss." Josie said with lighted sarcasm. Corrine glared at her while Marshall became very awake all of a sudden, "A Date?! With who?!"  
  
"Ok, first it's not a date. Second, none of you know him, he's an old friend and he's visiting his aunt, and she lives close so he wanted to come see me." She said matter-of-factly, not noticing the look Marshall was giving her. 'I don't think she wears that bra for all her friends'. He shook his head his head violently and gained everyone's attention.  
  
Marshall panicked and replied to their looks, "Okay. I think we NEED to get started." *** The five made there way through the forest, mostly not speaking. They had an interesting past few weeks. Besides all of the strange, unexpected stuff that happen around the school their relationships with each other have been tested and called up for question. The heat and quiet were eerie, each knowing, wondering, contemplating on what each other were thinking.  
  
When they finally found the damn and ravine Josie jumped, "Ugh, finally WATER!" Josie ran down to the water and started splashing herself immediately. Corrine laughed, "Hey Jos, leave some for the rest of us." Corrine grabbed her canteen and started refilling it next to Josie. "Corrine it is probably 100 something degrees out here, you should be glad I didn't take all my clothes off and jumped in the minute I saw it." Corrine laughed at her overdramatic reply, but after hearing that, the boys weren't laughing.  
  
The guys each stared, they didn't mean to, but they couldn't help it. Lucas and Vaughn gawked at a now very wet Josie, both contemplating the scenario if Josie had jumped into the water. Both also feeling very guilty for it.  
  
Marshall couldn't help but listen to Corrine's laugh, 'a beautiful laugh' he kept thinking. He started pounding his head with his hand furiously causing everyone to turn their attentions to him. When he was done he looked up to four sets of eyes staring at him, "Oh, Um, I, Um forgot my calculator."  
  
"No sweat, we got our calculator right here." Lucas said as he patted a giggling a Corrine on the head, and Marshall couldn't help smiling with her.  
  
They went about their work as they did their hiking, with the exception of work discussions, in silence. Josie knew something was wrong, besides their strewn relationships, she could feel something wasn't right. She remembered these woods for being very tricky, and something in the humid air was telling her they should leave.  
  
But part of her didn't want to go. They were laughing with each other again, even with the ongoing tension with relationships, they were still communicating. It wasn't the same as the way they were, but it was a start.  
  
But everything was off, their conversations, their school, the weather. She knew they needed to get out of there, it didn't feel right. Being so close to the lab, 'being so close to Vaughn' oops, stray thought. OK maybe not so stray, but still she needed to stay focus. "Hey guys, do you think we have enough samples?" everyone looked up at her and agreed.  
  
As they walked up the hill Marshall noticed something, "Hey guys, isn't the sun setting kinda early?" they each looked at the crimson mixture of light.  
  
"Um, my watch says its..." and before he could finish his watch began to move rapidly and stop on 6:17. "O....K...maybe we should get out of here." The five began sprinting up the hill and through the forest. But the faster they went the darker it got.  
  
"Oh, My God,." Josie said in a whisper when, after all of their walking they ended up back at the Dam.  
  
"And the curse of Black Hole High continues..."  
  
TBC...  
  
-Okay, I will ONLY continue if I get reviews tells me they like it.  
  
So we shall see what happens. 


	2. Heat and Moonlight

A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW I took forever, but please forgive cause it isn't easy...I'm writing this in between laundry loads. So I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2-Heat and Moonlight  
  
She felt her blood boiling, her skin getting moist and her heart racing. The scent was driving her insane, the perfume...no...the cologne...his cologne. 'Why would he wear cologne during a heat wave?' her thoughts were jumbled as she felt his hand on her skin, almost cooling to her flesh. He was bending down towards her...and she found herself... like his opposite...attracting...so close she could feel his breathe on her lips... "Josie I..."  
  
She jumped up and looked around. She realized it was dark, and everyone around her was sleeping. She huffed and threw herself back on the ground. "Ouch!" she yelped as she slammed onto her backpack/pillow. She covered her mouth as she saw Corrine begin to stir. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep now.  
  
What time was it? Who knew...she really could not tell, it had been dark for many, many hours and they all had figured that no light, a wacked out compass, and the fact that every time they tried to move they ended up back in the same place...well, they figured they should take a rest before they tried again, and again and again and again.  
  
As Josie walked towards the boys' side she stared at them. Marshall was a front sleeper and had his head tucked in between his folded arms; Lucas had moved and fidgeted so many times that Josie couldn't tell if he were ever comfortable; then there was Vaughn, he was on his back, silent, 'must he be so...him...even in his sleep?' she thought they looked so sweet like this, 'why can't I just keep them this way all the time?' She felt her heart almost warming at the sight of a sleeping Vaughn, he looked so peaceful...so innocent...so...she snapped herself out of her reverie and walked away as fast she could.  
  
When she made it down to the ravine the only light she had was the moonlight, but she oddly enough liked it. The moon had gone from one side of the sky to the other, as if to tease them, and their North Star that they were going to try and follow never appeared. It was as if nature itself wanted them lost and to stay lost.  
  
She stepped into the water, as high as much as her shorts allowed, she didn't want to get to wet if she got sleepy, but it was so hot and the water was at least a bit cooler.  
  
She looked out towards where the moon shone, and found her self entranced. She could feel it, feel how close she was to the original lab, the one she never got to investigate. The boys refused to go down that path, but part of her felt like that if they did maybe...All those secrets, all those answers just waiting to be revealed...all she had to do was follow the moon. She felt her legs begin to move.  
  
"Don't even think about it." The serious voice startled her, and the deepness of it sent chills down her spine as she turned back. It was the same voice in her dream, the same scent, she turned, though she really didn't need to see to know who it was.  
  
She put on her best straight face and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, is that you Vaughn? I completely forgot what you sounded like. It's been so long." She gave him the most sarcastic smirk she could muster as she began to walk out the ravine.  
  
"You're not going Josie." He emphasized each word, whether to make a point or intimidate her, she didn't know, she thought a little bit of both. She knew what he was talking about. But who was he to tell her anything. After ignoring her for God only knows how long, considering what he did to her, what right did he have?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but really keep talking. I've haven't had too much comedy in the last 24 hours and watching you act like a Neanderthal really is entertainment." She started to walk past him, but was flung back by his grip on her forearm.  
  
"Josie, I mean it." She pulled out of his grip, almost falling to the floor from the force of it.  
  
"You don't get to tell me anything, and you especially can't dictate what I do. You lost all rights to having any influence in my life a while ago, and if I recall that was YOUR decision. Now as much as you want to protect 'Daddy's little investment' I really could care less what you think." She stomped off towards her bed area.  
  
His 'pull her by the hair and drag her off to the cave' ways made her mad, but the way she felt...like if she were still in her dream...made her unbelievably frustrated...and made him terrifyingly more attractive.  
  
******  
  
He was surprised he was still breathing. If he wasn't completely pissed off he would be pacing around trying to calm down his rapid heartbeats. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn, so damn irritating, so damn cute?!  
  
He had tried to stay away from her. She betrayed him, she stole from his father, and she had been using him. But every time...especially lately...he found himself wanting to forget it all...and just grab her...and...see this is why he woke up.  
  
He felt her near him...his body had warmed when she came near him. He thought it was the dream, cause he will admit it was a VERY heated dream, but when he woke he found that the warmth had faded with her retreating figure. He had watched her walked to the ravine, and remembered the day of their 'hike'. He remembered flying down a hill, hitting the rocks at the bottom of the now full ravine.  
  
She had left him, he huffed...that should have been his first sign. She went after the lab, with no consideration of consequences or her friends. He knew the look in her eyes...the one she gets whenever she's on to something or made a discovery...he found it quite endearing actually...but he knew whenever that look came around it meant trouble. Why didn't he just let her go? He could say that it was to support his dad, and not let her snoop around. But that wasn't the real reason.  
  
He wanted to protect her...to keep her safe...even if that meant from her self. She didn't think correctly when she started like that. And alone in the middle of the night (or day, but who knew at that point) he knew Josie Trent would only be leading to trouble. But he realized in his anger, he did something he hadn't done in a while, and even under the circumstance it felt good. He spoke to her.  
  
They weren't exactly words of endearment, but all the same he felt that missing space being filled. He knew he shouldn't trust her, but his head, his heart and his fathers words were all battling within him. 'As long as she's safe and near.' That wasn't safe thinking, and he knew it.  
  
But as he said, he was indicated by a warmth, a heat. It cooled when he actually touched her arm, but when he just got close it flamed, like his body was commanding that he touched her. He really couldn't deal with it...he was tired, and figuring out what the hell was going on now was just too much for one night.  
  
Vaughn walked backed to his make shift bed and closed his eyes...and shock of all shocks...he dreamed of a redhead that goes by the name of shortcake. 


End file.
